


Apokalipsa

by lady_Raspberry



Series: Apokalipsa [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A rough sex actually, AU, Blood, Death, Except killing you can also count on sex, Here's also a little fluff too, John is a bad-ass, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombielock, rating: R - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Raspberry/pseuds/lady_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Świat opanowały zombie. Cywilizacja przestaje istnieć. Telefony, internet, telewizja, nie ma już nic. Nie ma nic, co przypominałoby ci, że jesteś człowiekiem. Zaczęła się apokalipsa, a świat jest brutalnym miejscem pozbawionym zasad. Musisz liczyć tylko na siebie i zabijać, by ocalić własną skórę... Chyba, że nazywasz się John Watson i masz, o co walczyć, a przede wszystkim dla kogo. W jego przypadku tym kimś jest Sherlock. </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> "Wzrok Sherlocka jest stanowczy, oczy mu błyszczą, a oddech przyspiesza. Marszczę czoło. Milczę.<br/> - Stamford ma rację – powtarza z naciskiem. - Ja też to widziałem.<br/> Mam wrażenie, że się przesłyszałem. <br/> - Widziałeś co?  <br/> Detektyw jest przy mnie w trzech szybkich krokach i prawie czuję jego oddech na twarzy. Dostrzegam w błękitnych oczach przerażenie.<br/> - Śmierć. – Jego głos drży. - Chodzącą śmierć – cedzi przez zęby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apokalipsa

**Author's Note:**

> Drogi Czytelniku, proszę o chwilę uwagi.  
>  Ekhem.  
>  Pomysł narodził się niespodziewanie w mojej głowie i przez długi czas zbierałam się, by wyskrobać coś na komputerze, a poza tym, by to opowiadanie w ogóle ujrzało światło dzienne. Z góry informuję, że napisane jest z perspektywy Johna w czasie teraźniejszym. Tak, wiem, jak dla niektórych ciężki i trudny do zniesienia jest taki sposób czytania, jednak ja uważam, że ma on coś w sobie, co powoduje, że piszę się go łatwo, a przede wszystkim czyta się z niebywałą lekkością (bynajmniej w moim przypadku).   
>  Tenże o to fanfic nie jest crossoverem i nie był tworzony na podstawie żadnego serialu, książki, bądź filmu o zombie, a cały koncept epidemii, sposobu jej przenoszenia i przeobrażania się w zombie nie pochodzi z innego źródła niż moja głowa, dlatego prosiłabym o niewytykanie mi błędów, takich jak: zbyt szybki lub krótki czas przeobrażania się, sposób przemiany, etc. Nie chodzi mi o to, że nie chcę, bądź nie lubię krytyki, aczkolwiek cała historia została stworzona przeze mnie, a porównywanie tego ze znanymi nam serialami, czy filmami nie miałoby sensu. Charakter postaci starałam się zachować taki sam, jak w "Sherlocku" oraz bazowałam trochę na własnych odczuciach, więc wybacz, jeśli ci nie odpowiada, ale moim zadaniem nie jest zaspokajanie Twoich gustów, lecz tylko i wyłącznie moich, ponieważ to jest mój punkt widzenia każdego bohatera. Poza tym pisanie opowiadań ma być frajdą dla piszącego, prawda?   
>  Wybacz za rozpisanie, ale dziękuję, jeśli wytrwałeś do końca tych wypocinek. Chcesz dowiedzieć się, jak zaczęła się historia "Apokalipsy"? Zapraszam do lektury. :)

**Prolog**

_Ministerstwo zdrowia Wielkiej Brytanii poinformowało, że do tej pory zgłoszono 23  przypadki zachorowań na nietypowego wirusa WW tj. „wirus wścieklizny”. W piątek zmarło osiem osób, a w sobotę dziewiąta  zakażona wirusem pacjentka. Światowa Organizacja Zdrowia odniosła się dziś do tych odniesień, uspakajając, że nie można jeszcze mówić o epidemii. Czy można zatem rzec, że jesteśmy bezpieczni? Co robić, by zabezpieczyć się przed szalejącym wokół nas wirusem?_

_Mniej optymistyczna jest ocena lekarzy z londyńskiego Szpitala Świętego Bartłomieja, którzy ostrzegli, że rozprzestrzeniający się wirus wymyka się spod kontroli._

_– Stajemy naprzeciwko epidemii o skali do tej pory niespotykanej – mówi dr Wilson._

_Czy brytyjskie władze planują zarządzenie kwarantanny? Czy weszliśmy już w światową strefę pandemii nieznanej nam grypy? Jak się przed nią bronić?_

_Pierwszymi objawami choroby są: stopniowo wzrastająca gorączka, bóle głowy, lęk, dezorientacja, omamy, ślinotok, wodowstręt (hydrofobia), światłowstręt oraz paraliż.  Nieznane są jeszcze sposoby przenoszenia wirusa, dlatego lokalne władze zaapelowały do obywateli o powstrzymanie kontaktów płciowych i witania się za pomocą uścisku rąk._

_Michael Stamford, profesor w Departamencie Biologii Komórkowej i Genetyki Molekularnej w Glasgow, nazwał panujący wirus tzw. wirusem zombie. Uważa, że istnieje on właśnie pod postacią wścieklizny. Naukowiec dodał, że zarażenie się nim oznacza śmierć. Jego opinia natychmiast została skrytykowana przez lekarzy_

_i władze brytyjskiego rządu, oskarżając go o wprowadzanie ludzi w niepotrzebną panikę i tworzenie zamieszania._

_Jak zatem wytłumaczyć rosnące przypadki kanibalizmu?_

_W nocy 16 kwietnia do szpitala w Londynie zgłosił się mężczyzna, skarżąc się na bóle głowy, zmęczenie i halucynacje. Zdecydowano się poddać go natychmiastowej kwarantannie. Dochodzenie wykazało, że jeszcze przed pojawieniem się mężczyzny w szpitalu był on zamieszany w bójkę. Został zaatakowany przez dwie osoby na  Leinster Gardens, które go pobiły, a następnie podrapały i ugryzły. Po około godzinie od dochodzenia, człowiek poddany kwarantannie stał się apatyczny_

_i zmęczony, nie mając żadnego pojęcia, gdzie się znajdował. Następnie doszło do wydarzeń, na których widok lekarzom zmroziło krew w żyłach. Zachowanie mężczyzny uległo niespodziewanemu pogorszeniu i zaczął okazywać wrogość i agresję. Według szpitalnego personelu, pacjent zdołał uwolnić się ze wszelkich zabezpieczeń i zaczął rzucać w stronę pielęgniarek. Zdecydowano się go zastrzelić. Chwilę później mężczyzna wstał i próbował zaatakować lekarza, jednak ponownie go zastrzelono._

_Czy panujący wirus zdoła opanować cały świat? Czy to początek apokalipsy?_

_Brytyjski rząd zaprzecza. Kogo więc słuchać? Komu wierzyć? Jak się bronić przed niebezpiecznym i nieznanym nam wirusem? Czy czeka nas zagłada? Czy powinniśmy zacząć bronić się przed czymś, co podobno nie istnieje? Jak przygotować się na potencjalne zagrożenie?_

_Dla BBC One mówiła dla państwa Kitty Riley._

Spikerka milknie. Kamera wyłącza się. Zapada cisza. Ziarno paniki zostało zasiane w tysiącach serc ludzi. Nikt nie wie, co ich czeka.  Od teraz świat stał się pułapką.

 

 


End file.
